


there's no better love laid beside me

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blade Leader Keith, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Puberty, M/M, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Shiro Loves Sucking Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: “You didn’t get stuck in the Quantum Abyss again, did you?” Shiro mumbles, and he’s only half joking.Keith laughs, shaking his head. Shiro has missed that sound.“Don’t laugh,” he says. “But, well. Kolivan told me that Galra start their— uh, maturation process later in life than humans.”Shiro is quiet as he lets the information sink in.“So, you’re going through puberty?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 263





	there's no better love laid beside me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotenical (ThatAcePaladin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAcePaladin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Neuro! I got you in the Ace Pilot exchange! 
> 
> Many thanks to [Kika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/) for the beta and to [Boot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundabout) for all her hard work organizing the exchange! 🖤❤️

Keith has been away for almost two months. It’s the longest they’ve spent apart since Shiro asked him out after a Coalition meeting and Keith yanked him down into a kiss and whispered, “ _Finally_.”

When Keith steps off his ship, Shiro is already at the landing bay waiting. He had his afternoon meetings cancelled because after weeks of sporadic video chats he’s ready to hold his boyfriend in his arms. During their last call — the signal had been too weak for video — Keith had told him to be prepared for him to look different. He wouldn’t explain any further, but he told Shiro there was nothing for him to worry about. Shiro wasn’t expecting this.

At first Shiro thinks it’s his eyes playing tricks on him. The memory of Keith returning with his mom and Romelle is stored in his brain, even though he wasn’t there to see it himself. It flashes before his eyes as his feet carry him towards the ship.

Keith drops his bag when he hears Shiro call his name. He spins around and Shiro pulls him into a hug. Shiro buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck and breathes in the scent of him. It takes a moment before he even notices that they’re nearly the same height now. 

“You didn’t get stuck in the Quantum Abyss again, did you?” Shiro mumbles, and he’s only half joking. 

Keith laughs, shaking his head. Shiro has missed that sound.

“Don’t laugh,” he says. “But, well. Kolivan told me that Galra start their— uh, maturation process later in life than humans.”

Shiro is quiet as he lets the information sink in.

“So, you’re going through puberty?”

He doesn’t mean for it to sound like a question. He doesn’t mean for the thought of exploring the changes in Keith’s body to light a fire inside him. But after so much time apart from each other, he’s hardly surprised. Yesterday all Shiro could think about was taking Keith to bed and relearning his body, and that was before he was presented with the reality of newly broadened shoulders and thick muscles where lean ones had once been.

“Pretty much.” 

Keith laughs awkwardly, grabbing a piece of hair from the back of his neck. He twirls it nervously around his fingers. The way the light from the landing bay is shining down, Keith’s hair looks almost...purple. Shiro curls a hand around the back of Keith’s neck. Looking him straight in the eye is a new experience, but not one he minds. This close, it’s obvious that it wasn’t just a trick of the light. Beneath the waves of black, at the nape of his neck, Keith’s hair has grown in shades of purple. 

“Your hair,” Shiro breathes as he cards his fingers through it.

“Is it— is it okay?” Keith asks. He’s been avoiding Shiro’s gaze, but now he looks up, nervous, expectant.

“It’s beautiful, baby,” Shiro whispers. He catches Keith’s mouth in a kiss and he can feel Keith smile against his lips. 

\--

That night when they’re alone in their bedroom, Shiro takes his time undressing Keith. He runs his hands over Keith’s chest reverently. He presses soft kisses to old scars and traces his fingertips over new muscle definition. 

A soft laugh spills out of Keith’s mouth and Shiro looks up, curious. He doesn’t even need to voice the words before Keith is answering his question.

“Can you believe I was nervous to see you?” Keith says. He winds his arms around Shiro’s neck and steers his mouth back towards his own.

“Oh no,” Shiro says between kisses. “My boyfriend got even hotter, whatever will I do?”

“Shut up.” 

Keith shoves at him playfully and Shiro takes the opportunity to drop to his knees. He drags his tongue over tight abs and hooks his fingers underneath the waistband of Keith’s pants.

“Anything new down here?” He means it as a joke, but the way Keith blushes makes his fingers itch. “I’m going to assume that means, ‘yes.’”

The flush on Keith’s face spreads all the way down his chest.

“Shiro, I—" Keith’s words are cut short when Shiro rubs his mouth over his crotch. Shiro feels him twitch and swell beneath the fabric of his uniform. “ _Oh_ ,” Keith sighs.

“You know that I love every part of you,” Shiro says. “No matter what.”

Keith runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair and a smile spreads across his face. The smile gives way to a moan when Shiro’s fingers dig into his ass and his mouth sucks at the head of his cock. Over the past six months, Shiro has relished in the ability to memorize the feeling of Keith’s cock in his mouth. Keith has always run a bit hotter than normal, something they’ve both chalked up to his Galra heritage, but now even with two layers of fabric between Keith’s skin and Shiro’s mouth, Shiro can feel the heat radiating off him. He can’t wait to find out what else is different — torn between tearing off the rest of Keith’s clothing and swallowing him down, or savoring this moment, continuing to worship his body the way he has been so far.

“Shiro, _please_.” Keith’s voice has a desperate edge to it. “It’s been so long.”

“I know, baby,” Shiro says. “I know.”

He stands, backs Keith up against their bed, and pushes him down onto the mattress. Shiro strips out of his own uniform, leaving it in a pile on their bedroom floor. His hands settle onto Keith’s hips, no longer slim beneath his touch.

“Lift up.”

Keith does and Shiro slides his pants down and off. He cups Keith through his underwear, his metal thumb stroking back and forth over Keith’s growing erection.

“Anything I should know?” Shiro asks.

“I think— _fuck_ ,” Keith whimpers. “I’ve gotten more sensitive in the last month.”

Well, that’s going to be something they’re going to have fun experimenting with.

“Just let me know if I need to slow down, okay?”

Keith nods and Shiro slowly eases down his underwear. Completely naked and spread out before him, Keith has always been a sight. But now.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro gasps.

Keith’s pubic hair has turned dark purple, curling around the base of his cock. Shiro pushes his legs wide and kneels between them. He trails his fingers along the underside of Keith’s cock, tracing the violet markings that stand out stark against his pale skin. The head is a bright magenta and Shiro can’t wait to find out if it’s permanent, or just when Keith’s aroused. 

There are little ridges along his shaft and a row of small bumps beneath the crown. He rubs his thumb across the head, his finger coming away slick with precome and grazes over the bumps. Keith moans, barely fighting the way his hips jerk up off the bed. Shiro sucks his thumb into his mouth, the familiar taste of Keith on his tongue feels like coming home. 

“You still taste the same.”

“Shiro,” Keith pants. His hands scramble for purchase on Shiro’s skin. “I need your mouth.”

“Anything you want,” Shiro says. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”

He sprawls out on his stomach and bends to take the head of Keith’s cock between his lips. The friction of his own neglected hard-on against the sheets is a delicious torture all it’s own. Keith’s fingers tangle in his hair, tightening as Shiro rubs his tongue back and forth over the small bumps. He curls his human hand around the base, working him slowly as he sucks. His fingers slot along the ridges and Keith’s hips thrust up, making the head of his cock hit the back of Shiro’s throat. Shiro sucks him hard, deepthroats for as long as he can manage, then pulls off with a satisfying grin.

“You _are_ sensitive,” Shiro marvels.

“Fuck me.” This time, he isn’t asking, he’s _telling_. “Or I’m going to come down your throat.”

“Roll over, baby,” Shiro says. 

He presses a kiss to Keith’s hip and crawls across the bed to grab the lube from their bedside table. He watches Keith shift, dropping his shoulders against the mattress and spreading his knees wide. He can’t believe he managed to live without this for as long as he did.

Shiro slicks his cock and positions himself behind Keith, trailing a single finger down the cleft of Keith’s ass. He presses inside and Keith’s body gives way more easily than he would have expected.

“Did you—?” Shiro trails off.

Keith’s laugh is muffled against the sheets.

“No, uh. That’s something else that’s new.”

“Were you thinking of me while you were away?” Shiro teases. He can just imagine Keith making the discovery, alone in the bunk of his ship. He pushes three thick fingers inside of Keith, watching the way his body stretches around him, the way he takes him so easily.

“What do you think?” Keith quips, shoving his hips back against Shiro’s hand.

Shiro pulls his fingers out and shoves inside in one swift motion, impaling Keith on his cock. They groan in unison as Shiro bottoms out.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith groans. “ _Move_.”

Shiro grips him by the shoulder and fucks him hard. He’s not going to last and he knows it. It’s been too long, but they have all night. They have the rest of their lives. He runs his hands over the newly defined muscles in Keith’s back, over his tight ass, over the thickened hair on his thighs.

Keith slams back against him, taking as good as Shiro’s giving. His barely muffled shouts fill the room. Shiro feels himself tripping towards release, he reaches around and curls his prosthetic fingers around Keith’s dick. When he tightens his grip, squeezing against the ridges along Keith’s shaft, Shiro knows it’s all over. He knows _all_ of Keith’s tells, that much hasn’t changed. 

Keith shouts his name as he comes hot and sticky over Shiro’s fingers. He slumps against the mattress, his breathing ragged as Shiro fucks into him a handful more times before following him over the edge.

\--

After they’ve cleaned up — Keith’s come is _stickier_ than he remembers, but it’s not particularly off putting — Shiro pulls him into his arms and spoons up behind him. 

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Shiro says. 

He nuzzles against Keith’s neck and gently strokes a hand over Keith’s soft cock, fingertips gently rubbing back and forth against the changes in his skin.

Keith laughs and threads his fingers in Shiro’s.

“Go to sleep,” he says around a yawn. “You’re going to need to rest up for what I have planned.”


End file.
